


The Train | Jung Hoseok x reader

by nsyhjtj_bts



Category: ITZY (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chasing a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsyhjtj_bts/pseuds/nsyhjtj_bts
Summary: You pick up a strangers train ticket after he drops it but you lost him in the sea of the morning crowd. But you noticed it has their name and number on it-deciding to call. You hope you can return it to the owner.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Train | Jung Hoseok x reader

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_) 

✧══════•❁❀❁•══════✧

You were waiting for the train on a weekday to head for work early one morning. It was your turn to open up shop and have items in order before the usual customers come in. Working at a diner is no joke--especially if it's next to several white-collar businesses. Mornings are always hectic.

These past few weeks have been difficult for you. You were recently hired to waitress the diner along with two other girls and one waiter. Even though they've been super sweet with you, the clientele? Not so much…

Once a guy slapped your butt. That guy ended up being arrested for assault charges with the testimonies of other waitresses too. That douchebag.

Then a girl was nasty to you and demanded her plate be done over three times until she's had it and left without paying.

You can go on with several more examples but you don't, or else it'll bring your mood down even more than it already is..

A job is a job and it has to be done.

You look around the train station and your eyes glance over to a man pulling out his phone, then his ticket flutters to the floor. Without thinking twice, you go and pick it up.

But when you look up, the man was nowhere in sight--it's much too crowded. Great. You try and do one nice thing and it turns out to be impossible.

But what to do?

You sigh and slip the train ticket into your pocket. You start imagining what the guy would go through when he can't find his ticket and he starts to get anxious and it starts to give you anxiety.

So you decide to bother one of your friends, Ryujin. 

**You** : I found a train tix on the floor and idk what to do with it! The guy dropped it and i can't find him

**Ryu** : _just now?_

**You** : yes D:

**Ryu** : _Does it have a name or a number on it?_

You check the ticket and lo and behold, there's a name and a number!

**You** : Wow, how dumb can you be to put this info on a disposable item?

**Ryu** : _skskksj OMG did he really?_

**You** : he did dude it says ‘Hobi’ and a number under it with stars and faces around it. Cute

**Ryu** : _Dang girl, you did absolutely nothing and you already have a boy's number. Teach me YOUR WAYS_

**You** : shut up go away

The intercom lady announces your train approaching. You punch in the number on your phone while the train arrives.

Once inside, you debate on w

hether you should message him or call him. Because what if this is all just a ploy to entrap you and your phone number to send relentless messages that ultimately result in your own DEMISE?!

Nah.

You roll your eyes at yourself and send the guy a simple message (because you hate phone calls)

You: Hi, I found your ticket on the subway and I'm on the Westbound train. Let me know your location so I can return it to you.

A few seconds later, you jump in your seat when the guy next to you sighs in what seems like relief. You look and and there he was! The man who dropped his ticket!

He looks at you sheepishly and apologizes. "Sorry, sorry."

He looks back down but you don't look away. "Excuse me but… Are you…Hobi?"

He snaps his head towards you with wide eyes. It was almost comical how wide they were. But it was cute. He nods and realizes.

"I am… Hold up, you found my ticket?"

You hold it up with a nod and his whole face basically lights up like a bright lamp in a dark room. He makes a cute sound of victory before enveloping your whole hand with both of his.

He looks serious now. "How can I ever repay you stranger?"

You shake your head with an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, no, no, no. That's not necessary. It's no problem!"

He looks unsure as he takes back his ticket.

You giggle. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. Honest."

He drops his arms to his lap and pouts. "But…you saved my life."

You laugh. "What? It's just a ticket."

He holds it up with both hands, looking at the ticket in awe. "This ticket…without it, I would've been stuck on this train for the rest of my life-no longer been able to step foot out of a train station. This would've been my new home. Without you, stranger, I would've perished."

You hide your smile and urge to laugh more behind your hand."You're so dramatic. It's cute."

He looks at you, shocked with curious eyes. You realize what you had said and your cheeks go up in flames. "Oh! I'm so sorry!-"

"It's fine! Okay, how about this: Lemme buy you a coffee? I'm headed towards the city. Are you as well?"

You nod. "Yep. I work there at a diner."

His eyes light up. "Perfect! I'll treat you to breakfast too."

"No, no! Just a coffee is fine!"

He rolls his eyes with a smile. "Just this once. Because I'm so thankful. So? Deal?"

You look with a blush on your cheeks and chuckle. "Fine."

After fist-pumping, he stands up and pulls you up. You hadn't noticed this was your stop.

You both head towards the diner which was just a five minute walk from the train station. "I've never been to this diner before but I've always passed by it." Hobi says as he holds the door open for you.

"Well, now that you know I work here, you should come visit me more often."

He smiles and winks. "Maybe I will?"

He orders that coffee he promised and a plate of pancakes for himself.

"I realize I hadn't asked…What's your name?"

"Y/n."

"And my full name is Jung Hoseok…But you can keep calling me Hobi, if you'd like."

You nod. "Hoseok… Hobi…I'll say both."

He chuckles. You stand on the opposite side of the counter and watch as he slides the pancakes towards you. "Well, Y/n, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." 

You laugh. "I thought they were for you! Why are you tricking me so?"

He giggles and it was the most endearing sound you will ever hear. "I'm not! Just showing my appreciation."

He looks at his watch and frowns then looks up with a soft smile. "This is the point where we could exchange numbers but…we already have. I gotta go but I'll be sure to come back. I'll order the crepes you suggested next time."

You watch him go with a fond smile on your lips.

And he does come back. There isn't a week that he doesn't show up. And there isn't any other time you feel happier when he does.

_The End_


End file.
